


Call for me - Trepid Bells

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Binding Contracts, Developing Friendships, Injury Recovery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Only weeks after the traumatic events of his seventeenth birthday Yuuri is trying to settle into his new life at the Bell temple. He keeps himself busy by embroidering his new clothes, and while testing out his new cloak he overhears something that makes him change his opinion about his saviors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 80 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> How did I get so hooked on this AU??? The moment I open my writing program it's all I want to write. And I have other stories to finish!!
> 
> This story is more an introduction to Yuuri's time in the temple and more of his time there will be told in other stories. 
> 
> Drop by my [ tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) to see what is keeping me busy (hint: it's mostly YoI).   
> And if you have any ideas, suggestions or inquiries about the series, just drop me a message there. :}

Looking at the final pattern he embroidered on the boring blue cloak all novices in the Temple had to their disposal Yuuri can't help but sigh. He clutches the cloak to his chest, sighing deeply. If only he could have his own clothes here, but the priest were clear. After the events that occurred in his village that night, the fact he had... had... Well he could not blame his family to have cut ties with him, to not allow him back or anything that used to be his. 

Apparently they had even provided for the item that was used to bind him to his contract with the temple. A contract he only has the vaguest memory signing. Even after two weeks he was not able to hold down his tears. He tried not to make any sound as it would wake the other three novices, and unlike Yuuri, who was still recovering from his injuries, those three needed their sleep to do their temple duties in the morning. 

He looked over at the other three beds in the sleeping hall that were taken. His bed was in the furthest corner, with several empty beds between them. In the one furthest away from him, right next to the door, was the oldest of the three. The boy was only twelve and had already been promised to the temple at birth, apparently to settle a debt his grandparents had made . He had said Yuuri could call him Hikaru. The boy had such a narrow fave Yuuri thought he reminded him of a fox. Except he just had brown eyes and brown hair, nothing fox like at all.

The boy in the bed right next to Hikaru was only a year younger and had apparently come to the temple on his own accord the moment his powers had awakened. Although the boy had told him he could call him Yuuto, the fact it sounded too much like Yuuko had made Yuuri decide right then and there in the recovery room to never address that boy with his given name instead he insisted on calling him Omiki. 

The third was the one that had spend the most time with Yuuri, trying to help him settle. Kenjirō Minami, who said Yuuri was free to call him what ever he wanted. It was him who had provided Yuuri with the thread to embroider his new clothes. The boy had been a bit too eager almost, saying that he admired Yuuri for his guts. At first this had made Yuuri think he had suffered an abdomen wound when he had not been conscious, turned out the boy had meant about him taking such a strong spell into himself. Yuuri didn't think he deserved any appraise for it, after all it had been the only thing he could have done. Minami had not believed that and well, had gone out of his way to get Yuuri everything he wanted to get settled in.

If only his desires to be home, to open his eyes in the morning and be back in his own bed at home. He sighs deeper and unties the front of his shirt, revealing the mark that indicates his contract to serve his powers to the better of the temple. They said he had chosen to do it, so why did the mark keep feeling wrong? Every time he looked at it his mind started screaming that he should scratch it off, causing him to get short of breath like he was drowning. If only that night wouldn't have happened. He, Yuuko and Takeshi would have done what they had planned to do. 

He drops on his back on the bed. He can just imagine it now, the three of them, each carrying one of the babies and Vicchan barking at their feet on their way to the capital to find their fortune. Instead Yuuko and Takeshi never even visited him here, and Vicchan was dead. Dead and buried in his family's shrine. The thought that his beloved dog died on his birthday makes him choke up and start crying in full. Every time he thought of Vicchan the mark on his chest just burned deeper. He knows he was too loud when he hears the soft patter of feet coming his way. 

"Oh, Yuuri. Does your mark hurt you again. Do you want me to get a compress for it?" Troubled brown eyes look at him. When he doesn't respond there is a hand placed on his cheek. "There, there. Everything will be alright. We are here for you." 

When Minami moves away, it's only to get a compress to cool the mark and a moist cloth to wipe Yuuri's tears with. After a few minutes Yuuri has found the energy to smile and say thanks. Everybody is so nice to him here, in time he should be sure to be able to settle and be content. Maybe even accept that his family and friends decided to just drop him of at the temple heavily injured and never even looking back. Not even drop him of themselves, nope, according to the Priests they had the warriors do it. 

At that Yuuri decides to do his very best to become a great novice and do anything in his ability to make the temple proud.

He breaks that promise only two nights later.

The Temple grounds feel odd in the dark. Luckily for the full moon or he'd have no way of seeing anything. In the village people always had a lantern outside the house burning to guide the good spirits the way. Or three sneaky kids that liked to go out at night as a way to rebel. Even though he used different designs, his new cloak workes as good as the ones he had tucked away in his closet for them to use on their night outs. He pulls the cloak a bit closer to him, that way the warmth stays much closer to his skin. He already passed two Priests on their ways to their rooms so he knew the cloak was doing what it needed to do. So when he came up to the head priest and two of the highest other priests, one of which was the one training Minami, Odagaki Kanoko was her name if Yuuri was remembering it right, he had no worries that they would not see him. 

"So Yuuri." Yuuri froze, had he been overconfident. Off course the Head priest was a powerful man. He turned and was planning to pull down his hood to beg forgiveness on him being out at night. When he realizes none of the priests are looking at him. The head priest, Wakamatsu Yasunobu, was looking at Odagaki Kanoko, and Hora Oki. "He is a powerful person. But I am yet to figure out exactly to what nature his powers are." 

"We are just Lucky the warriors believed us when you told him we had foreseen him becoming a priest here at the temple. Or they would have taken him back to his village." Hora Oki nods vigorously at Odagaki's words. "It was a blessing his sister had put the dogs body in his arms as a way to comfort him. That way we could bind him to us without any delays." Yuuri stares at them in horror. What are they saying.

"I'm just glad the villagers have stopped dropping by asking to see him. I mean they were never so eager to come here, and now we have had to use most of our resources to prevent the novices from seeing them, or they would have told him." Wakamatsu nods to his own words. "We will have to do our best to make certain he will not find out the exact settings for his contract during his studies, or he'll want to visit them. Nor can he ever found out where the remains of his dog are buried. We need his strength for our own. The temple is dying out and with a Mage as strong as him we are bound to get more people to join. Just look at how the current novices flock around him." 

At that they enter the halls they were standing out of, leaving one very distraught Yuuri in their wake. A part of him wants to barge into them, demanding them to tell him exactly what is going on. But he knows he is in no position of forcing them. He doesn't have enough control or understanding of his abilities to do more than charm his clothes and use whistling to break a spell from forming. So they want to use him, bad luck, he is going to learn everything he needs to know to get stronger, but also all he'll need to know to break his contract. A soft almost humming feeling in his chest makes it clear his mark is content. Apparently the disobedience Yuuko and Takeshi spurred into him growing up is going to pay off. 

It takes him two months to find Vicchan's burial site. 

He looks over the pond. This tranquil place, designed to help one come closer to inner piece, would be a great place to relax. If only it wasn't for the fact right under the altar at the far end he could sense his beloved Vichan's remains. He caresses the book he is hiding in his robe. It had been hard to take it from the library without anybody knowing, but he had learned more from it about what he could do than he had learned from his teachings with the Head Priest. 

Apparently he should be honored to be taught by the man himself, and he is, to his face at least. If he had not heard what he had heard that night, he would have been a stuttering mess. He would have been wondering why he was blessed so much. But he had overheard something they did not know he knew. The man was so convinced that Yuuri was as timid and shy as he had been those first few weeks, that he was even starting to let him alone in his study. 

He knew the contract was in the office. All he needed to do was find it and read it. But first he needs a way to get into the library more freely.

"Yuuri!!!" He gets distracted from his thoughts by Minami calling him and almost instantly popping up right next to him. "Good. I did not know what to do if I could not find you. The Headpriests have told me to get you. They wish for you to eat with them." The boy grabs his wrist and starts to pull Yuuri along.

Knowing that the enthusiastic youth will drag him straight over to the Priests, and they will able to spot the energy of the book. He quickly flicks it under a bush. As Minami keeps on babbling about the honer to be invited to eat with the Priests when still a novice he knows the kid failed to notice it. Yuuri smiles at him, if not for his plans this could have perhaps become a real friend. Now... now Yuuri will need to keep a distance. His actions if discovered will be seen as betrayal and without knowing exactly what his contract says there is no way he can argument a new bargain. And if it comes out he doesn't want the kid to get hurt. 

But he will find his way out of that contract.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Minami and Yuuto are 11 and Hikaru is 12 in this story.  
> Hikaru and Yuuto are not OC's they are the other two canon skaters from the Qualifier with the long name. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
